Long Life Confessions
by kittygirl365
Summary: a girl crash lands on Shuggazoom and Antauri finds her. what happens when she tells the HyperForce who she really is? How will Chiro take it? small Spova, AntauriXOC, R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meet Kris

It was a sunny day in the city of Shuggazoom. People were walking around the city and children were enjoying a nice holographic ice-cream cone, until a little girl slipped in a puddle and put her ice-cream in the water and got shocked. (Me: lol)

Anyway, Antauri went for a walk, because Gibson and Sprx were fighting again and he needed to clear his head. Don't worry, he told the team he would be out for awhile so they wouldn't get worried.

He walked through the park and started to meditate. But then he sensed something amiss, like something bad was about to happen really soon. He sighed as he stood up to walk back to the robot. But something unexpected happened. A ship came flying down, engulfed in flames and crashed in the center of the parks. The ship looked like the Fist Rockets, but instead of the cannon being in front of the ship, there were two guns on both sides. And the stripe is black.

Antauri gasped and ran towards the ship to see if the driver was okay. The hatch door opened and a girl was about one year younger than Chiro, and he is fourteen. She stumbled out of the ship, scratches and bruises covered her body. She had black hair that went past her shoulders and blue eyes. She looked a lot like Chiro. She was wearing tight blue jeans, a short black shirt that showed part of her stomach, and a black sweater; she was also thin. Then, Antauri noticed something about her.

"Hmmm, I sense the Power Primate within her." But then he realized her condition as she passed out and collapsed. Luckily Antauri caught and got a better look at her wounds. "I better have Gibson examine her right away." He activated his jet pack and flew her back to the robot.

_Back at the Robot_

"And I say we CAN destroy him if we use a sneak attack!" Sprx shouted. Gibson and Sprx were fighting about whether they could destroy the newly reborn Skeleton King with a sneak attack or not. And so far, Gibson was winning.

"And I sat it won't work because he will be able to sense our presence. Plus, he is more powerful than ever, his army is unstoppable." Gibson snapped back. Silence fell when Antauri walked into the room with the girl in his arms.

"Who's that, Antauri?" Nova asked. They were already in med bay and the girl was lying down on the table.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that she has the Power Primate within her." Everyone had a look of shock on their faces. Chiro looked at the girl and studied her features while Gibson was typing on the computer.

"I propose we let her rest. With the condition she's in, she's bound to need it." He said to the team while everyone else left. Chiro said he'd stay incase she woke up. While he sat on a chair, he kept staring at her. Something about her seems familiar.

About an hour later she woke up and looked around.

"Where am I?" she groaned. She spotted Chiro in the chair sleeping and gasped. This woke up Chiro.

"Chiro?" she said. Her voice was so gentle. That's when it hit him, he recognized her.

"Kris? Is that really you?" he asked. She nodded and he ran over and hugged her really tight. Little did they both know, a certain silver monkey watched and kept staring at Kris.

_Kris, so that's her name._ Antauri thought, and he found himself blushing.

**So, who is Kris and why does she have the Power Primate? Find out next time!**

**Antauri: **Awww! I want to tell them who Kris is!

**Me: I know.**

**Otto: **How come I wasn't in this chapter?! (makes a pouting face)

**Me: Don't worry, you'll be in the next one.**

**Otto: **(jumps up and down) YAY!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sharing Secrets

After a few days of rest, Kris was finally able to meet the Monkey Team. She was shy, but Chiro managed to talk her into introducing herself to the team.

"Hello, my name is Kris." She said with a curtsey. The monkeys gathered around her to introduce themselves.

"Hi, my name is Nova."

"I'm Otto!"

"The name's SPRX-77, but you can call me Sprx sweetie." He soon got a big bump on his head from an angry Nova.

"I am Mr. Hal Gibson, but just call me Gibson please."

"And I am best known as Antauri, Second in Command." Kris blushed when she heard the silver monkey speak. But she was soon snapped out of her thoughts when Chiro elbowed her to speak.

"Oh, nice to meet you all." She said.

"Wait, how can she understand us?" Otto asked. Chiro coughed a bit and Kris seemed a little bit surprised.

"That's because, she's my sister." The monkeys all gasped. Chiro chuckled a bit as an anime sweat drop appeared on his head.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Antauri asked after he broke the silence from the rest of the team.

"Well, I guess I should explain that one." Kris replied, "Though I have to warn you, it's a long story." The others sat in their bubble chairs, listening intently.

"We have time." said Sprx.

"Okay." She said.

**Me: I can't wait to here her story.**

**Nova & Chiro: **You're writing it, idiot.

**Me: Oh yeah.**

**Monkey Team: **(aggravated sigh)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry the second chapter was a bit too mushy. I hope this one is a little better.**

Chapter 3

**Where we left off….**

"_Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Antauri asked after he broke the silence from the rest of the team._

"_Well, I guess I should explain that one." Kris replied, "Though I have to warn you, it's a long story." The other's sat in their bubble chairs, listening intently._

"_We have time." said Sprx._

"_Okay." She said._

The Past and Twisted Plots

"When I was a young child, I lived here, on Shuggazoom, with Chiro and our parents. But one day, everything changed. We went to the park, like we usually do, but then, out of nowhere this ship landed in front of us. It landed and some men came out and grabbed me. My parents told them to let me go, but they payed with their own lives. They took me to into their lab and put me into a tank. They said I had some inner power that they wanted to unlock or something.

_Flashback_

_Kris woke up and found herself in a tank with wires attached to her._

"_Where am I?" she asked. One of the men, dressed in a white jacket, came over to her with a clipboard._

"_I see you have finally awakened, my little experiment." He said with a chuckle._

"_Your what?!" she shouted, "where are my parents and Chiro?" she was now worried._

"_Oh them, well your pathetic brother is fine, it's your parents you should be worried about. They're dead." She gasped. Then suddenly, she glowed white as the tank exploded._

"**I woke up in the tank, furious when they told me what they did to my parents. I didn't think at all, one minute I'm up, the next minute I broke the glass of the tank and set off the alarm. I ran through the hallway and found a ship…**

_Kris ran through the hallway and went into a room and locked the door. She stood quietly as men ran by the door yelling and shouting. She looked around the room. Empty. She saw some ships that were parked in rows. She jumped into one of the ships, turned it on, blasted a hole in the wall, and took off._

**Just when I thought I was free, I found out that they knew I stole a ship. **

_The ship started to shoot at Kris and almost destroyed their ship when…_

**Lucky for me, those idiots had their ship too close to an asteroid belt.**

_Kris watch as the ship was destroyed by the asteroids. But both the engines on the ship exploded and she landed in that park of Shuggazoom._

**And that's how Antauri found me.**

End Flashback.

The Monkey Team were in shock, as for Chiro, he was so angry. He growled as he slammed his fist into the wall.

"Chiro calm down, Kris is okay now isn't she?" Nova said, hoping to calm Chiro down. It wasn't helping.

"Yeah kid, just loosen up a bit." said Sprx. Chiro made a weak smile, but he was still upset. But what they didn't know was that Skeleton King and an ugly Mandarin watched from there fortress with his scepter.

"You think all is well you filthy primates, but mark my words boy, your sister shall be mine." He laughed evilly. Mandarin jumped on his shoulder.

"How are you going to do that my lord?" Mandarin asked. Skeleton King stopped laughing and threw Mandarin at the wall with his telekinesis.

"By entering her mind you fool. I will enter her mind and give her nightmares, and persuade her to come to the side of evil. And when she does, I shall render her power and conquer the universe and be rid of those primates and their boy for good." He said as both of them laughed evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long for this new chapter, lost my Internet access.**

New Plots and Near Death

It was the middle of the night and Kris had to sleep in Antauri's room with him, not that either of them had a problem with it. They were both sleeping soundly when Kris started to toss and turn and started to moan in her sleep. Then she started to scream. This woke up Antauri and he rushed to her side.

_Nightmare_

_Kris walked through the woods in the Zone of Wasted Years. The sky was blood red and the trees were dead and black. Dead leaves covered the ground and crunched with each step she took. The sudden shrill of a crow surprised and she started to run. She ran until she stopped at a cliff. She looked down and saw that it was so deep, that she couldn't even see the ground._

"_What's going on? Where am I?" she asked. She heard someone behind her and saw Mandarin. She gasped._

"_In a bad dream." He said with darkness in his voice. He jumped at her and attacked. He slapped her across the face and left a scratch and pushed her over the cliff. She screamed as she fell through the dark abyss._

_End Nightmare_

Kris sat up screaming, cold sweat dripped down her face and she was breathing hard. She found herself in med bay. She looked around and saw the Hyper Force standing next to her, looking worried. Antauri and Chiro were especially worried.

"Kris, what happened?" Chiro asked. She started to cry as she hugged Chiro, he comforted her, "It's okay Kris, it was just a nightmare." She then remembered the scratch Mandarin left on her cheek.

"No, it wasn't just a nightmare. H-he tried to kill me. He wants to kill me." She started to breathe harder.

"Who wants to kill you?" Nova asked. Kris gulped.

"Skeleton King." Everyone gasped. But something didn't make any sense.

"How do you know about the Skeleton King." Chiro asked.

"Because he was the one who wanted me in the first place. Those men were merely slaves to get his hands on me." That really got Chiro angry.

"But how do you know it's not just a nightmare from your past?" Gibson asked.

"Because Mandarin slapped me." She showed them the place where Mandarin hit her and saw a scratch mark.

**DUH DUH DUUUUHHHHHH!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Competition Begins

It has been a few days since Kris's experience in the nightmare world. She has been training, or at least trying, with the others. So far it's been difficult, but she did her best and started to improve.

One week past, and Kris decided to do some more training. She moved just like a ninja and had her own set of swords. (two of them to be exact; courtesy of Nova.) And destroyed machine after machine in the training room.

"She's really improving in her battle techniques." Nova said. Antauri, standing next to her, kept observing her.

"Yes, she is." He said with his arms crossed. When she finished, the alarm went off.

"Formless in the city!" said Gibson as he pointed to the giant computer screen.

"There's trouble Team. Hyper Force Go!" Chiro shouted. They ran to there tubes, but Kris stopped Chiro.

"What about me, Chiro?" she asked. Otto stopped and looked back and said that he had fixed her ship earlier. So Kris ran out the Robot and hopped in her ship and turned it on.

"Let's go smash some Formless." Before she took off, Chiro's face appeared on a screen.

"Be careful Kris. You don't know what you're up against."

"Please, I've handled worse. Besides, I'm in the air. It's not like they can fly or anything." With that, she took off, blasting every Formless that can in her view. Then, all of a sudden, a Formless shot a big fireball (just pretend they do that) and it hit Kris's ship.

"AAAGGHH!!" she screamed as she went down. Fortunately, the Super Robot caught her ship before it hit the ground. But the Formless all ran away.

"Did we win?" Sprx asked.

"I believe so." Said Gibson.

"Do not get your hopes up, they will be back. I can feel it." Antauri said with a sigh.

"Yeah, and they'll be after Kris." Chiro agreed, "But for now, let's treat to her injuries and think of a strategy." And with that, they headed back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mushy Stuff

"**SPRX!!!!"** A scream was heard throughout the Robot, but it wasn't Nova, it was Kris.

"Sprx, wait 'till I get my hands on you" but she was stopped by Antauri before she could whack Sprx with a crowbar. (Don't ask me where she got it, let's just say there's a certain mechanic.)

"Kris, what happened?" Antauri asked. Kris's face was red and steam came out of her ears.

"I'll tell you what happened, Sprx was trying to hit on me!" She tried to go after him again, but her brother stopped her.

"Sprx, you can't keep hitting on every pretty girl you see." Nova said.

"AAWW, come on Nova. I mean, it's not like you like me." Sprx said as he got close to Nova. Nova activated her fists and hit him in the head.

"Dream on Sparky." She snapped. He just sighed and walked away.

Later on that day, Kris was in her room watching tv. Then, there was a knock on her door.

Come in." she said. The door opened to reveal Sprx. Kris squeked as she jumped on her bed and put her pillow in front of her as a shield. But she relaxed when she saw the sad look on his face.

"What's wrong Sprx?" she asked.

"It's just… there's this girl I like and I don't know how to tell her hoe I feel." Kris had a pretty good idea.

"Is it Nova?" she asked. Sprx looked shocked and began to blush.

"How did you know?!" he asked. She smirked.

"Please Sprx, there are signs in crushes and you're not afraid to show them." She replied. His sad look came back and sat on the bed next to Kris.

"So, how do I tell her?"

"First thing's first, don't tell her right away. Start off slow."

"You mean a date!!" he shouted and made her flinch.

"Not exactly, that might be too strong. Why don't you take her some place nice. Like maybe a walk through the park or go get an ice cream." He thought about it and a light bulb appeared on his head.

"I got it." He said and ran out of her room. She smiled confidently. _'Glad I could help.'_

Sprx ran into the command center and found Nova.

"Nova!" he shouted as he stopped in front of her and panted heavily.

"Sprx, what's wrong?" He straightened up and started to stutter.

"N-Nova, w-w-would y-you like to, u-uh, I don't know, go for a walk or"

"Sprx, are you asking me out on a date?" she asked, blushing.

"N-Not exactly. So, how 'bout it."

"Sounds like a plan. See ya later." She walked away and he just stared after her, smiling.

**AAAHHH!! CLIFFY!!!**

**Kris: **You're evil!

**Me: I know!! (chuckles evilly) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A Little Spova and a Little Spy**

"Where should we go first Nova?" Sparx asked, after they left the Robot.

"I don't know Sparx. I thought we were just getting a hover burger." She replied, but then turned around quickly.

"What's wrong Nova?" Sparx asked, noticing her rash expression.

"I'm not, sure. I just feel like something is following us."

"You're just imagining things. Come on, lets go. Old Gackslapper won't keep those burgers waiting, ya know." They headed, unaware of a certain Kris and Otto following them.

Before the spying

"See ya guys later." Nova called out to the team as she and Sparx left to go on their 'date'.

"Have fun!" Kris called out. When she made sure they were gone, Kris spilled her plan out to the team.

"You're going to spy on them!" Chiro called out in surprise.

"Spy is such a nasty word. I prefer to call it investigating in secret. You know, just to make sure nothing happens."

"It's the same thing!"

"I agree with Chiro, this wouldn't seem fair to Sparx and Nova. They deserve some time alone." Gibson agreed.

"Well, I'm going, does anyone, besides you two, want to come?" The room was silent until Otto made up his mind.

"I'll go!" he said, jumping up and down. And they ran off.

At Mr. Gackslapper's Hover Burger Stand

"Thanks for the burgers Mr. Gackslapper." Nova thanked as they enjoyed their food.

"No problem monkeys, it's the least I could do for you." He said as he went back to flipping his burgers.

Behind the bushes, Kris was dressed up in a camouflage outfit, with a matching helmet with twigs coming out and black smudge marks on both sides of her cheeks. (Me: Oh imagine that site!) Otto wasn't dressed in anything, except for the smudge marks too.

"Uh, Kris, why are we dressed like this?" he asked. Kris was looking through her binoculars, looking at the two monkeys.

"Because, it's a good was to blend in." she replied.

"Oh, I get it." He said. She looked back in her binoculars to find out that Sparx and Nova were gone.

"Hey! They're gone!" (I already said that.).

Anyway, Sparx and Nova were walking through the park, and seeing there wasn't very good hiding places there, Otto his in a tree and Kris was on a bench with a newspaper over her face so she wouldn't be seen.

Sparx and Nova passed her and when the walked further away, she put down the newspaper and talked through a walkie-talkie to Otto.

"Otto, come in. Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Kris."

"Looks like they're going to the arcade." 

"Looks like they're going to the arcade."

"Alright, I'm on my way." Otto jumped out of the tree, which was right next to Kris and headed off.

"Come on." He said.

At the arcade, Kris and Otto had a hard time finding Sparx and Nova, that is, until they were discovered.

"Otto, Kris? What are you guys doing here? And why do you have black smudges on your cheeks?" Sparx asked suspiciously.

"Were you guys spying on us?" Nova asked.

"Spy is such a nasty word. Kris calls it investigating in secret." But the rest was muffled through Kris's hand.

"Hehe. No, we weren't spying. Why would we be spying on you two? We just though we'd spend a little time in the arcade is all."

"Quit the innocent act. We know you've been spying on us." Sparx accused.

"Alright you caught me. But don't blame Otto, it was my idea in the first place, he just volunteered to come. So if anyone is going to be in trouble, it might as well be me."

"Well…" but before Nova could say anymore, Antauri's voice came through the communicators.

"Monkey team, there's an emergency, report to the Super Robot now." They just looked at each other and headed for the Robot.

**Me: Uh Oh, what's wrong this time. Here's a pop quiz!**

Background: moans

**Me: Shut up. Okay, PM me and tell me what you think is wrong. And if I like it, I'll use it in my next chappie.**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Remember, I still need ideas for what happens next. Who is attacking the city and what do they want? If I like your fight scene, I'll put it in my next chapter. But so far, no one gave me ideas. PM me if you do have an idea. Remember, there are no dumb ideas. Except if you put in attacking kittens, that's a dumb idea.**


	9. Invasion of the Shadows

**Okay, we have a winner! It is Angiethelionlover with her oc Raptor!**

**Chapter 9**

**Invasion of the Shadows**

As soon as Kris, Otto, Sparx, and Nova were back at the Robot, they gathered around the giant computer to see the problem.

"What's going on?" Nova asked urgently.

"Apparently we have an invasion alert. Something is attacking the city." Gibson said as he pointed to the screen. There were multiple dots scattered around.

"Skeleton King." Chiro stated, his fist clenched.

"No, it's not Skeleton King, I sense this is a supernatural occurrence." Antauri said with his solemn voice.

"Well then, let's go see what's going on." Kris said as she headed out to where her ship was. But Chiro stopped her.

"No Kris. What if this thing is after you? I can't risk that." Chiro said sadly. Kris hugged him and had her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, this isn't a Skeleton King threat. I don't know anyone else that wants to destroy me except him. It will be alright." she said. She ran out side, her ship was next to the Robot. She hopped in, turned it on, and flew through the city with the Robot.

"I don't see anything Gibson." Chiro said as they searched the whole city.

"Yeah, I thought you said the city is being attacked." Sparx added.

"It is. According to my scanner, there's a swarm of creatures here." Gibson replied.

Kris wasn't really paying attention, she was looking straight ahead. But then, a dark shadow zipped in front of her window and disappeared.

"Huh?" Kris gasped, "Am I going crazy?" she said as she rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"What's wrong Kris?" Chiro asked.

"Uh, nothing. I'm fine, I'm fine. I just thought I saw something. It was probably nothing." Kris stuttered.

"Don't be so sure about that Kris. I sense we're being surrounded. Kris, watch out!" Antauri shouted, but it was too late. A shot came out of nowhere and shot Kris's ship.

"AAAGGGHHH!!!" she screamed as her ship spun, but soon she was able to regain control.

"Prepare to disengage. Hyper Force Go!" Chiro shouted as the Robot broke apart.

Random shots kept coming out of nowhere and the team had a hard time dodging them.

"Where are these things coming from? AHH!" Sparx yelled as a shot hit his ship.

"On the ground team." Chiro commanded. They landed on the ground and exited their ships.

"What's going on?" Nova asked. Just then, shadows appeared out of nowhere and were circling them.

"Your demise." a dark voice said. The Hyper Force turned around to see a black robot monkey with a black helmet and red eyes.

"Who are you?" Chiro demanded.

"You can call me Raptor, Chiro. I was sent here by my lord to destroy you." Raptor replied as he took out his black ghost claws.

The monkey team got in their fighting stance and prepared to attack.

Raptor rose up his claw and a bunch off shadowy figures rose from the ground.

"Hyper Force Go!" Chiro shouted.

"Attack!" Raptor shouted and the shadow people charged them.

"Lady Tomahawk!" Nova attacked but went right through the shadows.

"Haha, you can't touch the shadow people fools." Raptor laughed evilly.

"Magna-Tingler Blast!" Sparx attempted. He hit the shadow, but it had no effect. "It's no use. These things are too strong."

"Our weapons are useless." Gibson stated, obviously.

Kris was having a tougher time, though, she was surrounded by the shadows.

"Oh man, this isn't good." One of the shadows went through her, and it knocked her out.

It picked her up and went over to Raptor.

"Good, we have what we came for. Skeleton King will be pleased." he said.

Chiro turned around just in time to see Raptor disappear with the shadow people and Kris.

"Kris! No!"

**What's going to happen to poor Kris… stay tuned for more!**


	10. The Evil Plan

**Chapter 10**

**The Evil Plan**

When Kris awoken, she found herself in a cell in the Skeleton King's castle. She tried to get up, but the cuffs on her hands that were attached to the wall made it impossible for her to do so.

She tugged and tugged, but no matter how hard she pulled, the cord that attached the cuffs to the wall was too strong.

"I have to contact the team somehow." She tried to think of a way to contact the team.

"Wait! That's it, the Power Primate!" Kris meditated and concentrated hard. Soon, she glowed green.

_At the Robot_

"What are we going to do?" Nova asked as Gibson typed on the giant computer.

"We get Kris and destroy Skeleton King." Chiro replied.

"Easier said than done, Chiro. We need a tactical plan." Antauri stated. Just then, they heard a voice, a familiar voice.

"Monkey Team!" They turned around to see a hologram of Kris.

"Kris! How did you learn to control the Power Primate like that?" Chiro asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. Look, I'm trapped in the Skeleton King's castle. Apparently, whoever kidnapped me, works for him." Kris stated urgently.

"Don't worry Kris. We'll get you back." Chiro said.

"Hurry!" That was the last thing she said before the transmission ended.

"Kris!" Chiro tried to call out, but knew it was pointless.

"So what's the plan kid?" Sparks asked. Chiro turned around to face the team, a look of determination on his face.

"We think of a plan to get Kris back and destroy the Skeleton King and whoever it was that kidnapped her."

_Back at SK's castle_

Kris snapped out of her meditation, looked around, then at the ground, looking sad. She looked at her hands, which were covered by the cuffs.

"I've used a lot of my strength." She practically whispered. Then she faced the outside of her cell.

"Hurry monkey team. I fear something terrible will happen soon." Kris muttered.

Just then, she heard a door open and she looked out her cell to see two formless walk in. They grabbed her out of her cell and took her out of the room.

"I have a brilliant plan my lord." Raptor said to the Skeleton King.

"You bringing me the girl is excellent work, Raptor. I have no worries about your plan." Skeleton King complemented.

"Oh believe me my lord. This plan will work, no doubt." Raptor said.

"Very well. Tell me."

"We will use the girl as bait to lure the Hyper Force here. Then I will use my shadow creatures to weaken them. Then you will do as you wish to harm the girl, to weaken their spirit, and I'll finish them off."

"Very good."

"I thought you would think so, my lord. Bring in the girl." Raptor called.

The big, doubled door opened and the two formless came in, dragging Kris in with them. She was kicking and screaming, trying to get out of their grasp.

"Let me go! I mean it! The Hyper Force will come for me!" Kris struggled, but the formless creatures were too strong for her, and she became weak when she used her energy to use the Power Primate to contact Chiro and the others.

"Ha, you think that boy and his pathetic primates will come save you." Skeleton King laughed evilly.

He used his telekinesis to levitate Kris and brought her face-to-face with him.

"The Hyper Force will do nothing to stop me. Not when your life is in jeopardy." Skeleton King the laughed.

"You're the one who's pathetic Skeleton King. Using me as a shield so the monkey team can do nothing to harm you or jeopardize your evil scheme. You are nothing but a coward." Kris snapped.

This caused him to loose his patience and he started to tighten his grip on Kris with his telekinesis.

Kris gasped for breath and struggled to get out of his grasp, but he held tight.

"I know all too well that they will go to great lengths to get you back unharmed. The Hyper Force will be mine, and you will cease to exist." he said to her, his face closing in to hers.

"You're despicable." she gasped out. Just then, they heard an explosion as the Hyper Force made their way through the castle and to where Kris was.

"Ah, I see it's time to put my plan into action. Raptor, go and get them to come here, but don't mention that the girl is here too." Skeleton King told Raptor.

Raptor didn't hesitate; he hurried out into the hall and no later found the team.

"Where's Kris?" Chiro demanded.

"You want her? Then you'll have catch me first." Raptor said as he ran back to the room where Kris was being held.

The monkey team chased after him and as soon as they entered the room, they saw Kris, unconscious, in Skeleton King's evil clutches.

**AAAAHHHHHH!!!! CLIFFY!!!!**

**What happen's to Kris? Tune in next time for the exciting conclusion of this story!**


	11. Tragic Ending?

**Chapter 11**

**A Tragic End or the Beginning of Something Great?**

"Skeleton King, release her! Now!" Chiro demanded as he and the others took a fighting stance.

"You wouldn't dare attack me! Not when the girl's life rests with me." Skeleton King said.

Just before Chiro could react, a shadow attacked him. He looked around to see Raptor, smirking evilly at him.

Raptor held out his hand and another shadow swooped off and was about to finish Chiro, when…

"Monkey Mind Scream!" The shadow disappeared.

Chiro looked around to find it was Kris who sent the attack!

"Kris! You've mastered the Power Primate! How?" he asked as he stood up.

Kris took out her sword and swung it at Skeleton King, he dodged it but had to let go of Kris.

She ran to Chiro and hugged him tightly.

"I've been meditating." She answered.

"Alright team, it's time we finished this once and for all. Hyper Force Go!"

The monkeys all attacked at once.

"Lightning Strike!"

"Ghost Claw Attack!"

"Laser Criss-Cross!"

"Magno-Tingler Blast!"

"Lady Tomahawk!"

"Whirling Destructo-Saws!"

"Monkey Fu!"

Skeleton King was immediately thrown back by the attacks thrust upon him.

Kris walked up to him, sword in hand, ready to give the final blow, when suddenly an orange blur came out of nowhere and kicked her to the ground.

She looked up to see Mandarin, standing over her with his sword. (Me: Yes, he got it back in my story. It replaces his severed hand.)

"This is the end of your medaling you pathetic child." He laughed evilly as he thrusts the sword at her.

"AAAAGGGHHH!!!" a bloodcurdling was heard. Kris looked up to see Antauri, standing over her with the sword going through his shoulder.

Wires and sparks were coming out of his wounded shoulder as he tried to keep from yelling again.

Tears began streaming down Kris's face as she stares at the horror at one of her best friends sacrificed his life for her.

"Antauri." She whispered as he fell into her arms. "Antauri!"

Mandarin just stood there, laughing at the moment. But he stopped when he saw Kris stand up, her head down so you can't see her eyes. But he knew she was angry.

A purple glow surrounded her and a bolt of lightning crashed down and struck her. She screamed as she gained more and more power.

She looked up at Mandarin; he stood back in shock as Kris grabbed her sword.

"Lightning Strike!" she called out her attack, but sounded fiercer, and the attack was much more powerful than ever.

It was a direct hit and Mandarin flew into the wall.

She turned around and did the same attack on Raptor and the shadow demons. They were hit and they disintegrated.

She turned back to Skeleton King and did the same attack. He was hit but was only knocked out.

The purple glow disappeared and Kris collapsed onto the ground next to Antauri.

When she woke up, she found her self in Med Bay, but couldn't remember what happened.

She looked around to see Gibson by the computer, typing something. He turned around to see Kris.

"Ah, Kris, glad to see you're awake. Are you alright? Do you remember anything?"

She looked down to see bandages wrapped around her torso.

"No. All I remember was Antauri getting hurt and then I became so mad, and the nothing."

"You lost control of yourself." She and Gibson looked over at Antauri, who was laying on the other bed.

"Antauri. Are you alright?" Kris asked with a worried tone.

"I'm better now knowing you're alright." A blush crept across her face as he said this.

"Well, knowing you two are alright, I'll just let you two rest." Gibson said as he left the room.

Once he was gone, Kris felt like she had to say something.

"Antauri? I'm so sorry." He gave her a questionable look. "I should've been able to defend myself, instead I made you suffer. I'm so sorry."

"Kris, it's okay. I would gladly give up everything for you. Kris, I love you."

"I love you two Antauri."

**Well, that's the final chapter, but I am starring a new story. One with funs, laughs, and a brand new character!**

**I won't give anything away, because that will ruin the surprise. But I am going to allow oc's to come if they want for a special Halloween party. (I know its late for Halloween, but I love this holiday!)**

**Rules: **

**1: No more than 6 ocs (total, I crack under pressure.)**

**2: oc's must bring food or game ideas (either will be fine)**

**3. Have a FUN TIME!!!!!**


End file.
